


Taking a Break

by DaisyDooooo



Series: Dousy Ficlets [18]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, dousy, falling asleep together, five-minute fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyDooooo/pseuds/DaisyDooooo
Summary: Prompt: Accidentally falling asleep together
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: Dousy Ficlets [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009599
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Taking a Break

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a Drabble prompt, but I don’t like being limited. I found a tumbler post with 20 prompts on them so there is more to come. This one is a little longer than the others so I guess it’s your thanksgiving present.Enjoy.

“Hey,” Daisy sleepily greeted Daniel from the doorframe of his office. 

“Hello, my dear,” he smiled up at her from his couch. 

She crossed the room, keeping her eyes on him as he sat the file he was looking at on the table in front of him. Daisy looked absolutely exhausted. She had been training some new recruits, and they proved to be more difficult that she had imagined (“May made this look easy, these kids are killing me.”). 

She reached where he was sitting. She stared at him for a moment before she reached for his reading glasses, taking them off and setting them on the table. 

She stared for another second then she silently dropped into his lap. With each of her legs by one of his side, she wrapped her arms around his torso and rested her head on his shoulder. Daniel hesitated for only a brief minute before he held his own hands behind her to keep her secured on his lap. 

After some silence, Daniel spoke up, “Daisy?” She hummed into his shoulder. “What are you doing?” he asked. 

“Taking a break.” 

“Ok.” He hooked his chin on her shoulder and started rubbing circles on her back. 

Daisy and Daniel stirred awake to insistent buzzing coming from her back pocket. She looked around dazed before she realized it was her phone. She took it out and saw Kora’s name and picture flash on her screen. “Kora?” she answered as she watched Daniel blink sleepily at her.

“Oh shit! I totally forgot that we were training. I’ll be there in five,” she hung up the phone. “Sorry I forgot I promised Kora we would train. And I didn’t expect to sleep for,” she looked at the time, “two hours, dang. I didn’t really expect to sleep at all.” 

“Ok, have fun,” he pecked her on the lips before she got up. “Thanks for the nap.”


End file.
